A prior art solar roofing assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,881, issued Feb. 26, 1980. This prior art assembly includes a plurality of longitudinally extending pans having parallel seams, a plurality of parallel battens respectively covering the seams, a plurality of photovoltaic cells disposed on the pans, and a plurality of conductors disposed respectively under the battens.
A related publication is the publication entitled "Photovoltaic Roofing Tiles as Low Cost Solar Energy System" Proceedings, 5th E.C. Photovoltaic Solary Energy Conference, Athens, Greece, October 1981, Reidel Publishing Company, 1984, pages 570-574.
Related patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,769,091, issued Oct. 30, 1973, 4,040,867, issued Aug. 9, 1977, and 4,321,416 issued Mar. 23, 1982.
One problem with the above prior art roofing assembly is that it is not suitable for use on a flat roof due to water leakage through the seams.